Whoops, I Read Your Diary!
by K0n0haSama
Summary: Spencer Wright is a new student at Beverly Beverly High for Gifted Arts. Just a normal student, maybe even lower then normal. Few friends, few hobbies, etc. But he keeps a diary, ALWAYS. It's kinda a philosophy thing. But when Billy takes a look at Spencer, he wants to know every single detail about HIM. Ectofeature, Alive!Billy and Spencer dont own dtmg :3 OC alert ((ps. its me))
1. Chapter 1

**((A/N::)) Hiii!~ This will be the first fanfic I'll be writing for Dude, That's My Ghost! fandom. This will be inspired by tumblr user officialtribble from her post of different AU's((if I made any mistakes in the crediting of the AU pls correct me~))This will be featuring Alive!Billy and Spencer((obviously)) so enjoy~!**

Title: Whoops, I Read Your Diary!

It was a bright and early morning for a-

Wait. It was NEVER a bright morning, much less early. Students came in school from 8:00am to 9:00am, as it was a special school for special people. Billy exited out of his long, red limousine, waiting to be greeted by the adoring female population. Even girls from other schools came just to see himcome out of his ride.

"Billy! Look at me!"

"Billy, we love you so much!"

"Hey Billy, go over to my place, huh?"

"Billy, MARRY ME! We could live happily on an island in Australia raising sheep!"

Billy could hear the voices of his screaming fans at his school, Beverly Beverly High for the Gifted ((Shush, very cliche, yet so nice to use)). 'Ahh, nothing like the sound of total adoration in the morning,' Billy had been going to this school his whole life. He's been to Beverly Beverly Elementary for the Gifted, Beverly Beverly Middle School for the Gifted, and now, his first year in Beverly Beverly High for the Gifted Arts.

His family could, of course, pay for his tuition at this prestigious school, but Billy was very talented. He could play many musical instruments, even some unknown to many. He had it all. Good looks, sings like an angel, and was smooth as peanut butter. His life was completed, and even though it was the first day of school, he knew it was just gonna be a typical day of people adoring him, and teachers trying to kiss his ass. Even guys were sneaking peaks at him with lustful eyes. But like anyone else, he too had secrets. He had underground power around this school, and to be honest, he was pretty proud of it, although hed never let anyone know. He could play eenie minnie moe and make that person disappear, as if they had been picked off the earth.

Walking into the halls, he took a look at some cute girls and winked at them. Girl A was on the verge of fainting, while Girl B was hyperventilating. Billy had no idea what Girl C was doing. He walked into a classroom, and flipped a secret switch. A mysterious doorway opened, and he walked through it. 'This is a good school. Can't wait to find out what happens for this year. Either really boring or really interesting.' By the time his adoring fans reached the classroom, he was nowhere to be seen.

*~In another place in another time~*

'Crap, crap, not this! I don't think I have time for Jessica's punishment,' Spencer thought, feeling the thrill in his bones, a small smile on his face. He had pulled another prank on his sister by making a fake undead puppet and making it fall from the ceiling of her shower, fake blood and "guts". Spencer was a horror fanatic; and the one thing he loved more then scary stuff; filming horror movies. Well, to be precise, filming short films. He had sent one of his best works to the administration of BBHG, and they accepted him into the school. He was gonna be in his first year, and he was hoping to make a good, no, great impression, on the school and hopfully make some decent friends.

A shrill scream was heard, and slowly after a few seconds, a loud "SPENCER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!" could be heard from his sister's bathroom. 'Oh shit,' He thought to himself. He ran downstairs into the kitchen to grab something quick to eat on the bus ride to school. Entering the kitchen, he saw his mother preparing his lunch in a simple brown paper bag. She smiled to him, greeting him, "Oh good morning hun. Here's your lunch, but you need to lay off the pran-"

"Sorry mom, I gotta go; late for school! And good morning to you too" Spencer interrupted his mother, grabbing his lunch. "Bye bye sweetie, have a great day at school!" She said to him, a small tear forming in her eye. "Bye mom; thanks for the grub!" He grabbed an orange and headed out to the door, not wanting to face his sister's wrath.

" R. I' U!" Jessica came down from the staircase with a huge jump, ready to attack her brother. Spencer was silently praying when their mother's baking interrupted their quarrel. Jessica dashed towards the kitchen and disappeared from Spencer's sight. 'Thanks mom.' He silently thanked his mom and got ready for the bus.

*~Time skip until he gets into the bus ^_^*~

'Woah, this shit is the bomb,' Spencer saw the bus was completely the opposite of a regular school bus. The bus was probably the same height as a double decker bus. It had a light shade of purple, and he was pretty sure the headlights plastics were made of crystal. He stepped into the bus, and was completely starstruck, although he didn't show it. Luscious red carpeting on the floor, seats so pearly white you could eat off it. Hell, there was even a fucking chandelier in the middle of the school bus. He could see that not all of the seat were taken, thank God, but many of the riders were alone and taking up all the empty seats.

He sat next to a kid, the same age as him, wearing a white and red striped shirt and jeans. That kid happened to be his neighbor, and they were pretty close, going over to each other's houses from time to time. "Mornin'," Spencer greets him, only to be returned with a high pitched, "Dude, Lolo looks so hot during the summer! Dang, if only I could've gotten invited to one of her parties. We even had a moment together at the mall. Well, me kinda seeing her there and her walking up towards me, but then went inside a shop. I can already imagine our children now.~" Rajeev had hearts in his eyes, and by this time Spencer already knew his friend was too far into "Lolo-zone" to talk about anything else except Lolo.

Shanilla, Rajeev's sister, rolled her eyes and said, "Hey Spencer. Sorry about Rajeev, he spent the whole time trying to figure out where Lolo was every second of the day." Spencer replied, "No kidding, huh." "Yeah,and when we left for Colorado for the summer, I swear I could hear him crying inside the bathroom. I swear, he needs a girlfriend. Not Lolo, but ya'kno." A few minutes passed, chatting mindlessly on how things were, what they did during the summer when they weren't around each other, stuff like that. "Oh, and I got to talk to my boyfriend!" Shanilla told Spencer excitedly. "Boyfriend? But how? What? If he hurts you I'm gonn-" Spencer was interrupted by Shanilla with a simple explanationof what happened during her time in Colorado. Apparently, those two hooked up pretty good.

"So his name is Crraig. And he's ok? Not gonna make you do anything... funky, right?" Spencer asked Shanilla, sort of suspicious. It took Shanilla a few seconds to understand what Spencer had been trying to say. A mixture of surprise and complete amusement crossed Shanilla's face and she said,"No stupid, he's not gonna do anything "funky" to me, if that's what you want." Spencer let out a sigh and said, "Well, that's good news." "Hey, why don't you come and meet him after school? We're planning to webcam, and if you want you could come meet him!" She planned excitedly. Spencer decided he didn't need to come home as quick, and he sure as hell didn't want to face his sister's actions towards him. However, he told her, "Ehhhhh, I'm busy after." A look of rejection come upon her face, "Ah, just kidding~ No shit I'm gonna come over to your house and take a look at this boy." He began pounding his fist into his hands with a look of intimidation. Shanilla laughed and punched him in the arm.

*~At the school~*

"Ok, ok that movie was pretty cool. Well, see ya, gotta go register, get the schedule, you know the drill." Spencer said. "Wait, you didn't get your schedule in your email?" Rajeev asked him. Confused, Spencer replied with a "What?" and a blank expression. "Ahh, never mind; just go do what you have to do, and we'll meet up at lunch" Shanilla said, a smile on her face. "Bye you guys!" Spencer said. He bumped into a female in the corner, both persons things fell to the ground. "Gah!" The girl said in surprise, looking nervous. Spencer said, "Oh damn, I am so sorry here let me help yo-" The girl yelped, now frozen at Spencer's attention towards her. She had tan skin, layered black hair with light highlights. She was pretty tall for someone who was so jittery. Not much bust but she could manage with her pretty eyes, covered by her retangular glasses. "N-n-no-o, it's fine, please, you don't need-d to do that; I can handle it." The girl was nervously rubbing her hands together, twitching from time to time. "Oh, and my name is Marjorie, Marjorie Ornoff. It's kinda boring though," She smiled softly towards him. "Oh, sorry, my name is Spencer Wright. Nice to meet you," He brought a hand to shakewith hers but she pulled her hands together again, but after a few seconds shook his.

"Oh crap, can I ask you something? Do you mind showing me where the administration is?" Spencer asked her. "Sure, no problem, just follow me, ok?" She walked and turned a couple of times before a sign with the words, in huge gold letters said "Administration" appeared. "I'm sorry, I have to go and eat breakfast in the cafeteria. I want to see you more often, ok?" Marjorie said to Spencer. "Umm, ok, I'll see you later. Let's meet up during lunch, ok? Then I'll introduce you to my friends! You'll love them, an-" "Oh no, I don't do good in big crowds Spencer, I'm sorry." She made a pucker face and frowned slightly. "No worries, good thing I don't have many friends. It's just two people, and they're my neighbors." he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, that's good. Well, I'll see you later, bye." SHe waved to him before hurrying off somewhere. Spencer took a deep breath and stepped inside the room.

**Oh my godness, the thrill of writing fanfics again. I forgot how much I LOVED to make out plots and stuff. I'll be updating whenever I can, but it'll be pretty random. Not like, "Oh, I'll post like pretty much every week then go on a HUGE hiatus without even telling anyone but then post a single chapter then stop for all eternity," kinda thing. Till next time readers~!**


	2. Woah,Chapter 2: They FINALLY meet!

((AN::)) Hi~ Next chapter here :3 Pretty cool to be updating a lot; I hope I can countinue this, since it summer time! Welp, here it is! ((In any case, if you hadn't noticed it IS rated T for a reason, AKA swearing,MAYBE sexual puns, but ya know, whatever comes I'll check)) Oh and there's gonna be an OC alert! Don't hate mkay?

Chapter two: I Don't Give Two Shits Who You are

It was about to be 9:00AM at the BBHGA and almost all of the students were in their respective classrooms, making out, or smoking weed in the bathroom. But everyone always wondered where Billy Joe Cobra went. He always went missing, and when he was seen, he was with his "groupies", which just involved a bunch or snotty rich kids trying to suck up to him. They never really had any **real** relationship; it was kinda mutual. That those kids just wanted to be with someone hot, and Billy. God knows why he let them stay with him.

Billy emerged from another secret entrance from, this time, the cafeteria meat locker. Luckily, the lunch ladies were out cleaning the dishes from the breakfast time. Billy took a look around the huge cafeteria, which catered 5 buffet tables with a different cuisine on the left side of the cafeteria, which was near the exit to the hallways. 'If i could just sneak pass these grandmas, go behind a couple of tables, hide behind the Mexican cuisine buffet, i can make it to class on time and be home free!' He went through his plan again, positioned, and when the lunch ladies wen to the back to change uniform, Billy dashed towards the nearest blue table, rolled behind the buffet table, and crouched near the exit door. 'Success,' he thought to himself.

He exited the cafeteria and, with schedule inside his backpack, began to roam while looking inside his backpack for his printed out guide, which contained his subjects, schedule, locker and locker combination. 'Hmm, my first subject's Acting, in room 123; coolio'.

The school works in a different way from other schools. The school days were divided by academics and the student's special talents. Talents could range from sports, smarts, arts, food, and smaller and rare talents, such as magic, woodcrafting, sewing, and even circuses and some point. Sometimes, to further introduce the students to more peers, the classes would combine with other classes. For example, dance class could combine classes with the rock music class. Baking class would go with designing classes. This was made to educate, familiarize, and socialize with other different students around the campus. But because of the classes combining and such, there are fewer classrooms, but the classrooms were huge. It could fit about 50 people, and extra desks could be found inside the closets. Academic days were all on schedule, like any normal school.

The rockstar entered the room with at least 10 minutes to spare. Not even the teacher was there; they came about 5 minutes for the students to settle in. By that time they should already be prepared for the students. He sat down next to the window, near the end of the classroom. The classroom was pretty brodacious; the chairs had thin faux fur and the desks had holders, places for paper, erasers, etc. The desks even had moniters on the desks, their screens facing upward towards the ceiling. The top of the room held a projector, and the teacher's desk was next to the board, which could slide into a blackboard, a whiteboard, or another whiteboard specifically for the projector. Almost all of the students were inside, only one missing stuent.

The Cobra went to go flirt with some chicks, even some guys if he was swingin' that way right now. He started out by winking at some chicks, making sure everyone knew he was hot shit. Everyone knew who he was. Everyone inside, outside of school. Even people outside of the freaking country knew him. He had become popular just by a single song he wrote 'Loving You Is Easy'. It was just ONE song and he had skyrocketed. Next thing he knew he had a hit album, starred in a 5 star movie, and won karate tournaments. He was enjoying the whole thing, the ladies, the money, the fans, everything! But to be honest with himself, he wasn't getting any REAL friends. And this school year, he wanted something different from what he was already used to. Maybe even meet new people outside of school who didn't know him. 'Yep, it's good to be back at school,' he thought to himself bitterly, knowing that he had a rep to keep up. His stubborn personality wouldn't budge at all, even for the smoothest and creamiest peanut butter in the world.

*~Spencer's turn folks!~*

After going and getting everything he needed, he took a look at his schedule. His first subject was Filming Class. He had to get to Room 123 with another class. He apparently had a class with the Acting Class. The school seemed to morph their classes into one. He sat two rows at the back of the room, out of 6 rows. He occupied the desk in front of Billy's, in which Spencer had no idea at the time. He took out his notebook for his script writing and started to create different plots, ranging from zombies, supernatural, and plain gore. The began how a young boy was around in an old house, in a post-apocolyptic world where 2/5ths of the human population was already dead, by zombies.

The teacher enter the classroom with a huge smile on her face. "Good morning students! It seems we have new students today, and about 5 of them! Why don't we start with..." And this went on for a few minutes with an introduction, a little about themselves, and their hobbies. Spencer heard a, "...rjorie Ornoff, why don't you go up and introduce yourself to the class, hun?" Spencer looked up from his script to find that Marjorie had actually been a new student. 'But isn't she the one who helped me get around this place?' He thought to himself,but decided to ask her later during lunch.

"Uhh...Grah..." Marjorie gulped and looked around nervously. She was twitching and rubbing her knuckles with an inhuman speed. Her eyes met Spencer, and with a deep breath, she suddenly had a look of fierce intimidation and self confidence. "Hey, everyone, my name is Marjorie," she put one hand on her hip and ran her hair through her wild hair. "What you lame-butts need to know about me is none of your concern. I'm 15, get that through your fat heads. I like to do acting, and if you want to hate me, go ahead. I don't give two shits about you. If you wanna talk, we'll talk. It just depends how long you'll last~." She gave a bow to the crowd and asked the teacher if she could go to the bathroom. The teacher just nodded in shock, still frozen by the tall student's introduction. "Um, alrighty class, it's time to introduce Mason Porthole..."

Spencer mentally timeskipped till it was his turn... Which resulted to his teacher calling his name about a hundred times. "Well, Spencer, since the class knows your name from me by saying it so many times, why don't you go up and introduce yourself?" Spencer internally groaned and forced himself to the front of the class. He could see that Marjorie had returned from the bathroom, now looking timid, but not as bad as before. 'Wow, she must have really been nervous,' He thought. "Well, I like to go on the internet, make short horror films, and I'm totally into horror. Kay, bye." He was about to get the hell back to his seat till a voice rang out. "What kinds of horror you like, Bromeo?" A deep voice traveled into Spencer's ears. It was some kid that sat behind him. Lots of the girls and boys had gasped and whispered amoungst themselves; too quiet for Spencer to hear. Spencer was about to answer him when the teacher interrupted the two. "Now, now, we're already behind schedule. Now, I'm going to give out your textbooks students. If you'd just come up when I call you..." By then Spencer had already gone back to his seat and gave a huge sigh.

"C'mon, don't leave me hangin' brotaco," The guy behind him called out. "Umm, dude, I don't even **know **you." Spencer said to him, kind of creeped out. He was beginning to question the reason **why **he took this seat. The Cobra was completely speechless for five seconds, which involved him questioning everything in his life. He then proceeded to grab a piece of scratch paper and furiously scribble on it. He then tapped Spencer on the shoudler and gave it to him. Spencer almost dropped it, which would have been bad news. Their teacher hated it when her students littered, even inside the classroom. The piece of paper read, 'HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM BROMAN?' Spencer blankly stared at the paper, flipped it over, and wrote something back. He then proceeded to face Billy, with a poker face, and give him the piece of paper. Spencer didn't even wait for a reaction; he just went on continuing his script. The BJC saw the paper, and nearly fainted. It read, 'Sorry dude, maybe the things you do aren't what I'm into.'

Billy was completely astonished. This had never happened before; a person not knowing who he was. He was always surrounded by peeps who knew him. 'Well, I'm gonna make that change.' He thought to himself. He took out another piece of scratch paper and wrote something one it, with a better handwriting. 'Sorry Bro-loco, didn't mean that. I'm Billy Joe Cobra. Nice to meet you dude!" Billy slipped the paper over Spencer's shoulder and let it fall into his lap. Spencer picked up the paper, and replied with a, 'No problem man, I'd introduce myself, but I think you've heard enough of my name after our teacher called me like a million times.' Spencer brought the paper back to Billy without turning his head. Billy replied with, 'Nah, it's chill bro. You never answered my question back there. What kinds of horror you into, bro? I'm not all much of a fan of the heebie-jeebies, but I'd be interested if I got to know you more, Bromeo!' Billy was about to call Spencer's attention when he realized he was gone from his seat. Billy looked around with hawk's eyes around the classroom, frantically searching for his new bro. 'Where'd he go? I don't understand; he's supposed to be in front of me. He's not near the closet, or the door, or near any seat!? Where the fuck was he?' Billy's appearance was starting to worry his fangirls/boys; his brows furrowing, pupils undilated, his lips turning white. Billy finally put his head on his desk, arms over his head, and paper in his hand.

Spencer was actually called by his teacher to recieve his textbooks and filming equiptment, like a small microphone that could be attached to a shirt, a camcorder,and their cleaning kits, which were inside a bag they provided. Spencer dragged his bag to his desk, and gave a short huff. 'This shit's really heavy; how am I supposed to get this around the school?' Spencer stopped to observe his surroundings. Which actually meant looking at Billy, who looked so pathetic at this time. Spencer sat down, and whispered to Billy, "Hey dude, are you asleep?" Billy jolted up, a huge smile on his face, shaking his head yes. He then gave his note and fiddled with his hands. This went on for the rest of the period, and soon it was time for them to depart.

"Soo, umm, I'll see ya around Billy," Spencer said, kinda feeling glad he had a friend that was kinda here at the school for a long time. "Hell yea bromaster, we'll meet up sometime, kay? And I gotta get to class; last year I was always late for this teacher's classes. Dunno why though." Billy replied, a smile on his face. Spencer returned the smile with a smirk, saying "Don't you try and be late; you don't need the teachers thinking you're a complete douchebag," Billy puffed his chest out proudly, "...you're only 56% douchebag!" Spencer joked, earning a sudden glare from the Cobra, who playfully gave Spencer a noogie. "Now go to class already Cobro, you're gonna be late, and so am I! God damnit Billy, we need to go NOW!" Spencer shoved Billy off of him, the popstar still laughing. "Alright brominus, see ya!" They went their separate ways, and Spencer was sure as hell ready for his next class.

**((AN:: this is the second chapter; isn't this great? I'm so excited to be writing this fanfic; I'm happu everyone has taken interest. Thanks for all who followed, and favorited this story. I haven't said this in the first chapter because I'm still kinda new at this whole writing fanfictions thing, but I'm gonna say it now: Don't forget to rate and review fellas!))**

** -K0n0haSama out!**


	3. Really rad really bad (Chapter 3)

**((AN:: Hello beautiful followers, people, and everything~! I'm trying right now to finish The Walking Dead and South Park, while writing out plots -3-. It gives me that inspiration and excitement to write; keep me on my toes. I still need to keep up on Mekakucity Actors also -3- if anyone knows these let's chat mkay? I don't own DTMG or anything (except Marjorie Ornoff, she's mine) And now, for what all you've been waiting for... Chapter 3 motherfuckas!))**

** Chapter 3: Bitches be Crazay**

Spencer ran and ran down the hallways, counting every second. _'Oh man, and I'm on a fucking scholarship too! I can __**not **__ believe this is happening right now. Are you fucking serious?'_ When he entered his next class, he opened the door, looked around for any of his pals. There weren't many people inside the room, and the only ones who were inside were females, and a few boys, which was odd. _'Hey, wait a minute. Why the __**fuck**__ is there no one here. It's just filled with some chicks in here, and only two class is this?' _Spencer took a seat, then proceeded to scramble around his backpack to look for his schedule. He finally found it inside his filming notebook, and let out a short breath. It read, 'Theater'. Spencer had to find a minute to register what the paper had shown him. _'I'm in... Theater?' _Spencer gripped his schedule, finally realizing how he got stuck in theater._ 'God damnit mom... I'm a grown ass man, I can't just do __**theater**__' _He felt like the world was so wrong at the moment. He put his head down and tried to sleep away the nightmare.

Unknownst to him, Marjorie had sat next to him, fidgeting as always. She looked over to him, and copied what he was doing - laying his head down. Unfortunately, when she was about to put her head down, she **may** have taken it too seriously. She apparently banged her head against her table, and that awoke Spencer and caught the attention of a few other people in the classroom. Spencer look at her wide-eyed and said, "You're in this class too? Well, at least I'm not alone." he muttered the last part, but she heard it anyway. Marjorie couldn't make a reaction, much less answer Spencer's question. She sat there with a look of a deer caught in the headlights, frozen. Spencer tilted his head a little, and waved a hand in front of her face. "Gahh!" She yelped, flinching a bit. Spencer withdrew his hand from her face, confused.

"Hey, you ok Marjorie?" Spencer asked, slightly weirded out. "I...I.. I'm fine, don't worry about it." Marjorie gave a small smile, a look of uneasiness still on her face. "I'm just nervous around new people... or people in general... and socializing, never forget about the socializing." She shuddered, shaking a bit. "Spencer wanted to clear away the uneasiness she had, so he decided to create a new topic. "So, uhh, you're into theater?" Spencer questioned her,trying to make small talk. "Umm, yeah. I never expected you to be here though. What made you come here anyway? I thought you were into, ya know, the spooks stuff?" she said, her head tilted to the side."Yeah, I'm into that. It's just that my mom must've signed me up for this. During registrtion, and stuff... But at least you're here though, or else I would have been here with no one to chat with!" Spencer exclaimed, a grin on his face. A small blush appeared on Marjorie's face, stunned. "Y-you really mean that?" She asked. Spencer nodded, which made the smile on her face seem brighter. "Oh, thank God, I've never been told I was wanted anywhere, so thanks." She replied, fiddling with her hands.

The teacher appeared at the door, making an exciting entrance. She was about 5'5", wearing extravegant clothing, with a light lillac top with a dark purple collar. She wore a yellow boa, fluffy like a puffed up parrot. She wore a skirt that had was knee-length, colored rose. "Good moooooooooooooorning students! Well, isn't this a wonderful day?" At that moment, a lightning struck, followed by a thunderous sound in the background. "Uhh, oh well." She shrugged her shoulders, and went on to focusing on her students. "Let's begin the introdutions, shall we? Everyone!"She shouted. Everyone stood up straight. "Stand up, and starting from this student," she pointed towards a student near the door, "you will introduce yourself, tell anything about yourself, and say anything you want at the end; be it a quote from an inspirational author, writer, a name, or description of anything!"

After all the introductions have been made, in which Spencer found out that Rajeev had been a part of this class, just in the designers' class. The teacher said, "Alrighty then, I think we've taken up enough time for introductions, so let's get started! We have the Theater group, and designers' class. How about y'all get into groups of 3 and start designing clothes and sketches together? In two weeks time, I want the hard copies of your assignment. Your assignment will be in groups of three, and you will create a sketchplay. The designers will create the outfits, and the theater people will be acting it out. All three will work together on the scenery and this will be a great time to get to know how to use teamwork, creativity, and joyous moments in time! Your inspriration may come from anything and anywhere, whether your idea came from a book, a movie, or you just thought of it while inside the bathroom. You may all choose your partners, children." She then put her legs upon her table and pulled out a magazine from her drawers and began to browse the reading material, while whispering some side comments, such as, "Ugh, that top with that skirt? Burn it honey." or "Damn, sugar baby gotta sweeeeet bootay," Luckily, only students from the front seats heard parts of what she was muttering about.

Spencer looked over to Marjorie, and they both had a silent agreement that they were the obvious group members. Spencer looked over to Rajeev, who was trying to score some chicks while on the assignment, but failed miserably. Rajeev finally saw Spencer and waved to him, walking towards Spencer and Marjorie. "Dang man, where'd you find this lovely lady?~" Rajeev flirted, with a wink in the end. Spencer said, "This is Marjorie Ornoff. She's also new here dingdong." Marjorie looked down, huffed once, and looked up. She had, yet again, changed personalities, from a shy girl, to whatever she had in store. "Umm, sorry buddy, you're not my type. I tend to go for... actually nothing." She finished, scratching her head. "What do ya mean Marjorie?" Spencer and Rajeev asked at the same time.

"Well, I'm asexual. Duh~" Marjorie stuck out her tongue. "It's kinda like, I'm mentally attracted to both guys AND girls, but I don't really wanna be in a hardcore relationship with that person, y'kno? I can think about **wanting **to have sex with someone I'm attracted to, but when it comes to that I don't wan to. Almost like, you see these awesome toys (no, Rajeev, not sex toys, thank you very much) and you want them, as in a **lot **(Rajeev, shut the fuck up or I'll make you) but you don't really need them. Does that make sense?" She concluded, her breathes short. "Yeah, so that means you're mentally bi and physically asexual?" She tapped her finger on her chin, and said, "Yea, that about sums it up. Now let's get to work groupies!" They all cheered.

** Billayyy Joe Cobraa~~**

I cruised down the halls after departing from Spencer. _'He's a cool kid, might even make it in this big town. With me next to him.'_ Billy was feeling... more happier then usual. He always thought school was predictable, that it was so boring and was used as a gambling ticket to find your way into the cruel business world of reality. I looked at my schedule, which was made by my manager. My parents thought of this as an investment, a chance to create more money, which I really didn't mind. As long as I could do what I wanted.

"Heeey, Billy; didn't know you were in this class, too man." An old friend since kindergarden, Jason McLanis, waved to him with a lazy smile. Billy gave a soft smile to him in return. They bumped fists, ending with a, "Brooooo," that slowly died out. "Hell, it was kinda obvious though man." Billy replied to him, grinning a smile that two friends could only share. "Yeah, but your voice is like, an **angel's **man, all chicks of all ages and sizes dig it." He pulled out a magazine from his violet jacket. "You're all over the magazines bromie, ALL OVER IT! Do you **know **how many chicks want you!? Even guys think you're hot." Jason kept ranting on and on,with Billy nodding his head. "Dude, I **know** lots of people are attracted to me. I can't just pick and go, eenie meenie minie moe dude. It has to come inside me,"In which Billy proceeded to dramatically raise his fists and close his eyes, head down, continuing,".. inside da **soul,**". Billy pulled his fists down, eyes opened as if seeing a new light, and with his chest in the air.

"Yeash, ok man." Jason rolled his eyes. At that moment, the teacher walked in, signaling the class to return to their seats. The teacher said in a normal, yet strong voice. It was as if she was singing, but you could tell right away that it was her normal voice. "Hello, students. As you know, this is voice lessons, and lyric writings. We **must **get to know each other, to have an **efficient **" The teacher introduced herself by rapping her name, which was Ms. Cynthania, and a little introduction about herself. She then said to the class that for the new students, they are the ones who introduce themselves first, with a twist. They could introduce themselves as normal people, or have a jammin' beat int he background. Ms. Cynthiana put out some CD's Some were a bit dazed because they couldn't believe they got into the same class as Billy Joe Cobra; like how did **that** happen. Some did in rock, pop, street rap, and classical. One did in an anime opening theme in Ms. Cynthiana's old CD, just for the heck of it.

"Now, we can introduce the old students! Now, for those who have been in this class before, stand up and introduce yourself. You can do it in groups, or by yourself, or in groups of two." Billy looked over to Jason, who was hitting on a group of girls to do a number with him. Billy then winked at a group of boys and girls. "Hey, I'll lead, and you guys look pretty." The group of students, with a number of 4, was still amazed by his sleek black hair, beautiful eyes and rockin' bod. "Ok class, who would like to start?" She pointed to Billy's group. "Oh, why don't you guys start, huns?" She pulled out a box of CDs and held it out. Billy's hand rustled around the box till he found a dance-pop CD. He looked at the songs on the back, and found the beat in his head. "Huddle up peeps!" He called to his mates and whispered his plan. They all looked at each other, and nodded. They got into position, and Billy did his part, then the others. The teacher clapped her hands, and bravo'd their act. Billy watched as the others did their singing and introductions.

Now that the itroductions were over, Ms. Cynthiana clapped her hands at the last performance. "Good job class! Now, I'll go and distribute your textbooks, CDs and lyric notebook. This notebook will be for your inspirations, creativity, and maybe even some Platinum hits, guys!" She winked at her students, and gave out her homework. "Now, your take home assignment is to find your inner feeling this week, before our next meeting. You have to write at least 2 verses with a chorus. You can pair up with someone, work alone, but only make your group until 5, people! Ok, you all go out and enjoy your next period, everyone!" The clas cheered, collected their things and exited the room.

**((AN:: Oh, our third chapter~ sorry I didn't update as quick; my parents' are trying to cut down my time on the computer :( not to mention the agonizing writer's block. Billy's part was the hardest to make of; he doesn't have many people to base on as friends. Also, I think the next chapter is when Billy notices Spencer's diary, and said metion of it. Anyways, R&R people, I'm counting on you, and if you act quick, you'll get an imaginary Billy, Spencer, or even both!))**


	4. Haha Pokemon playing geeks

** ((AN:: Here's chapter 4! I'm so excited to be writing! I've been having a writer's block, and it is killing mee like help. Like, as I've promised (or did I? w/e) this will be the introduction of Spencer's diary, which will bond the relationship of Spencer and Billy... I'm so excited, but I'm also kinda scared? Becauseit might turn out so great like whoops. Anyways, here it is!))**

_**~: Time Skip :~**_

It was lunch break, and all the students from 9th grade all gathered in the cafeteria to eat their lunch. The Cobra was excited; he was going to see Spencer again, and they'd play the games he had put in his 3DS, and eat lunch together, ohh, so exciting! 'Man, Spence is gonna freak once I show him what level my Magicarp is, I am too awesome,'. He smiled snugly while playing more Pokemon. Time passed, and he had realized that half of the lunch break had passed. Billy Joe Cobra had put away his game (very violently some might say), and searched high and low for the film maker around the cafeteria. 'Where the hell is Spencer?!' He was about to go up and look around the school, when suddenly, a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Uhh, Billy? Why do you looked so pissed? Did something, umm, happen while I was gone?" Spencer asked him, head tiled, looking confused. "Spencer! Where have you been, I've been waiting on you since forever!" Billy whined, looking agitated. "W-well, I was uhh, cleaning out my locker! Y-yep, that's it, I was cleaning out my locker. I stuffed so much junk into it I couldn't take it, ya know?" Spencer blabbered on and on till Billy interrupted him. "Ok, ok, I get it. But we have like half of the break to play my awesome game dude. We can... BATTLE!" Billy raised a fist in the air and his aura seemed to glow so dramatically that everyone in the room stared in awe. Spencer, on the other hand, covered his eyes from the glow. 'Argh, my eyes! It's so bright all of a sudden; did a nuclear explosion happen?'

Billy turned to Spencer and said, "Bro, did you bring your DS? PLEASE for the love or PB you did bring it!" "Uhh... No?" Spencer replied, still looking confused. "It's in my locker, but..." Billy interrupted him by saying, "Aww, sweet! Let's go get it amibro!" He stoodn up to run to Spencer's locker, but Spence pulled him back. "Umm, uhh, that's not a very good idea.." Spencer said, fidgeting and looking nervous. "Whaaat? Why not? You said you cleaned your locker out, so it's fine, right? Now, let's go ge-" "NO! You can't!" Spencer interrupted Billy, blushing. "Well, why not? And why do you look so red all of a sudden?" Billy asked, squinting a bit. "Nevermind that, how about I go to my locker and get it while you wait here?" Spencer offered, hoping he would agree. "Hmm... Ok, I trust you. But you better hurry back, QUICK! Now go, go go!" Spencer was jogging by now, and then nyoomed out of the cafeteria, all the way to his locker.

Spencer skidded in front of his locker, unlocked it, and threw it open. His locker was completely tarnished, messy papers everywhere, books crumpled and pencils broken. 'Jeez, and all I wanted to do was finish my writing in my diar- I mean, JOURNAL' Spencer sighed, and remembered writing all there was to know. 'Man, it had taken forever. Now that I think about it, most of my thoughts there had been about Billy. His clothes, perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect- WAIT what am I thinking? Nevermind, I hope it goes away soon.' His hand unconsciously grabbed his "journal" and looked through its pages. He smiled as his eyes He closed the book and continued to search. Not even 2 minutes after he had found the favored 3DS , then closed his locker and walked back to the cafeteria.

"Speeeence! Where have you been? You've been gone for HOURS!" Billy hugged him from behind and trapped him in his arms. "B-Billy! What are you doing, people are gonna see!" Spencer covered his face, red peaking at his ears. "Naw, it's ok brohammie. They're all in the lunchroom, so it's we're buddies, right?" Spencer pondered on this before shrugging, saying a casual, "I guess so... But don't do that when people are around, got that?" Spencer said firmly to him "Okaaay~ whatever you say Spence-a-roonie!" Since Billy was waaaaay taller than Spencer, he rubbed his chin on the top of Spencer's head, messing it up a little. "Hey- what? Quit that!" C'mon Spence; you know you love it~" As much as Spencer hated to admit, it felt nice on his head. Like a little mini massage on the head, only by a perfect chin- aaaaaand there he went again with complimenting Billy. 'Man, I need a therapist or something.' He thought to himself.

"So, we have like 20 more minutes of lunch. Wanna go grab a bite to eat first? I spent all that time waiting for you and playing Pokemon, and boy am I starving!" Billy said, and got a slap on the arm. Hard. "What? How could you think about playing before eating? Wouldn't your stomach be aching all that time?" Spencer scolded him, while being worried about him at the same time. He sighed, "Ok, let's go eat." They walked in, bought food, and walked to their table. They began to chow down, and soon enough they were stuffed like pigs. "Graah, let's do the pokemon thingy now man, before the bell rings." Spencer mumbled, but loud enough for Billy to hear. "I second that, mate." And when the bell rang, Spencer had won 20-3 against Billy. "But I don't freakin understand man, how did you keep defeating my Magikarp? It was invincible!" Billy whined. "Well, that might have worked, if you didn't only have Magikarps as your Pokemons!" Spencer retorted, crossing his arms.

"Ahh well, savor your victory Wright, because I WILL defeat you next time!" Billy posed and smirked at Spencer, laughing slightly to himself. "Well, not with those Pokemon you're not." Spencer said bluntly. Billy's posture became rigid and stiff. "Well, fine. Then you help me get new Pokemon then!" "Is the a challenge to do the impossible, I hear?" Spencer said, grinning like crazy."Yes, and we- wait what do you mean by impossible?!" Billy called out to Spencer, who was already ahead of him in the hallways. "C'mon man, we're gonna be late!" Spencer called out, laughing and tauntung Billy. They went towards their separate ways and went to their lockers.

**AN:: Well, wasn;t that a nice filler? I'm so sorry you had to see only a tiny eenie minie bit of the diary, but it will be shown in a chapter starring the diary lel. I'm actually making this up as I go tbh. But there is a plot, and i intend to follow it. Well, bai bai! dont forget to R&R maties**


End file.
